


Should Be Here

by pastelfalcon



Series: 100 Women Prompt Table (Livejournal) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cranky Skye, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma stays up late and Skye does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Here" on my [AoS/MCU Ladies prompt table](http://pastelfalcon.livejournal.com/1175.html).

Skye is woken up by the minimal shift of her mattress as Jemma crawls into bed. She eases up on an elbow and squints at her girlfriend in the darkness, face contorting into an indignant grimace when she sees her alarm clock’s dim readout saying 4:05. “Jesus, do you know what time it is?” Skye grouses, her voice cracking.

“Yes, yes, I’ve been very naughty,” Jemma dismisses lightly, drawing up the covers and yawning widely as she settles into her pillow. “But I had a lot of work to do and Fitz was too restless to go to bed, it seemed like as good a time as any to get some things done.”

“Things like not sleeping,” Skye objects in disgust, gesturing towards the space Jemma now occupies. “Which - correct me if I’m wrong since you’ve got all the medical training - is something human being need to survive.”

“Several studies have been conducted on how long a person can go without sleep, for as long as eight to ten days, and none of the research participants suffered any longterm ill effects,” Jemma tells her crisply.

Skye cocks her head, arms folding across her chest as she fixes her girlfriend with a taunting arched eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And did those researchers get kicked outta bed when they finally decided it was convenient for them to sleep?”

Jemma pauses and peers up at her, finally looking a little guilty. Her mouth lifts in a hopeful, apologetic smile. “There were no such notations,” she tries lightly.

“Maybe there should be,” Skye deadpans.

Jemma winces and murmurs, “Duly noted.”

Skye relents after a moment, sighing as she shoves her pillow into a more comfortable crumple before shoving her head down on it. Jemma tentatively tips her face forward, smiling in unabashed relief when Skye accepts her kiss.

“It really was important work,” Jemma tries quietly, and Skye groans and rolls her eyes as she indignantly rolls over and drags the blanket up over her face. 


End file.
